“Heaven’s Burning”
by Lein
Summary: (A Sequal to 'Logical Conclusion.') The Maximals plans to return home are suddenly derailed by the return of Shockwave. But this time, he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

For weeks, the figure limps through the twisted metal of the Dead End, looking, searching, hoping, to find something, it can recognise.  Then, one day, as it stumbles across a twisted and rusty old suspension bridge, it sees a symbol.  High up on a well-kept building, is a large dark purple icon.

The figure stairs blankly at the image, trying in desperation to recognise the symbol.

_C:\ATTEMPTEING RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION… _

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION FAILED… PLEASE STAND BY_

Just then, the head turned with much effort, to look at the symbol on it's own arm.  It stared at it for quite some time, then turned back to look up at the exact same image on the buildings side.  

_C:\ATTEMPTEING RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION… _

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION SUCCESSFUL… STAND BY FOR INDENTIFICATION…_

_C:\INDENTIFICATION CODE: 'DECEPTICON'_

The Figure stared blankly at the symbol.  Then it spoke is a slurred and stuttery voice.  "Dec- *Huk* Dec- *Ka-ka* Con!  Decp – *Ta-ta-ta-ta* Con!  Decept - icon!"  It now knew who it was.  But what was plaguing it's mind, my what had happened to it, to cause such damage. It then suddenly stared of into the night, as a humming sound began to build up. 

_C:\MEMORY BANKS…  _

_C:\SYSTEMS_ERROR\C:FILE_COURPTED…_

The humming sound cut off, but the figure didn't care.  Once again, the humming sound began to build up.

_C:\MEMORY BANKS…  LOADING…  LOADING…_

_C:\SYSTEMS_ERROR\C:FILE_COURPTED… ERROR ERRORERRORER*&%^()$~@^#*&$^_

Suddenly, sparks erupted all over his body, and the metallic bat-like ear on the right side of his head exploded outward, flying off to land in the darkness somewhere, as the humming sound cut off, and ran down in a whirling whine.  Smoke began to bellow from the side of his head where the ear had been blown off. 

The Figure then stumbled forward, towards the building.  The events of the past month was a total blank.  Everything would have to be dumped from his data grid, and be replaced, much to his anger.  

But surely, one of these days, the explanation would reveal it's self.  Until then, he had a planet to rule.

"I-I, am Shaark – Avve!  Shock-s-shock!"  The figure stopped, and raised both arms to the heavens about, and titled his head to face up the side of the building, at the Decepticon symbol on it's side.

"SHOCK - WAVE!!!!"

**ELSEWHERE…**

The image of Shockwave shouting triumphantly vanished in a swirl of colours.  The two skull like figures who'd been watching the entire scene fold out turned away from the spot they'd been watching and then turned to face each other.

"I must admit," One of the creatures, thought, "I was beginning to believe that, he would never regain his memory.  Perhaps the memory wipe we performed on his mind to erase the events between the Maximals and the Predacons was too excessive."

"Thank creation he did regain him memory," the other responded.  "Three months was far too long, and already the damage to the time line has been done."

"Affirmative," the other replied.  "The lose of the Decepticons on board 'The Titan,' has been very dangerous, but fortunately, not much has changed the outcome of the future."

"They have been destroyed, and so has the Titian, Thousands of years earlier then they should have."  The other one snapped.  "Even thought the alteration to the timeline has been minimal, it's still been enough to change the future, not drastically, but still, the future has been changed."

"A lot less then it would've been, if we had not abducted Shockwave, and put him on Cybertron like we did," the other quickly added.

"That's not the point," his friend stated.  "The point is, that this war between Primal and Megatron, is getting out of hand.  Who knows what kind of destruction those two will cause."  He then turned away from his friend, to look at the mass of swirling colours that surrounded them.  The colours morphed and changed to display an image before them.

Shockwave sat in a chair, as metallic arms surrounded him, and welded plates together, reconnected circuits, re-etched microchips, and sealed fuel lines.  "Even though we saved Shockwave, we could not save the other Decepticons.  Our power is great, but limited.  We simply can not afford something of this magnitude to ever happen again!"

"So," the other alien asked, "Should we send in our… special operative?"  He glanced over at the two floating lifeless figures off to the side, both holding hands in their coma like state.

"No," the other one said after a few moments thought.  "I admit that Primal's judgement in handling this matter was rash, an illogical, he is still fighting for the same goal, the preservation of the timeline, and the future."  His jaw worked, as he contemplated events.  "We shall give him one more chance.  If he fails, or the timeline comes under serious threat again, then we shall send him in."

"And what of Tarantulas?"  The other Alien asked.  "That enigma has been thorn in our side for quite some time."  

"We will keep an eye on him as well," the other responded.  "He is far too scheming for our comfort, and his knowledge of us is alarming."  He paused.  "Our hesitation on his matter may be critical, or it may be disastrous, what ever the outcome, we must preserve the future," he pause, "And the experiment."  

"Yes," the other replied.  "The experiment.  Despite the contamination, it goes rather well.  Wouldn't you say?"  His partner nodded, as they turned back to the swirling colours, and brought up another image.

**CYBERTRON: 2005**

The alarms screamed up and down throughout the massive halls of the central command centre.  Shockwave glanced over the shoulder of a Decepticon manning the deep space radars.

"Integrative," Shockwave asked, "What is happening?"

"That small planet we've been monitoring just beyond our orbit, has suddenly changed shape, and is heading in the direction of Cybertron," he paused, "Really fast!"

"That is where Lord Galvatron went."  Another Decepticon replied. Suddenly, the one monitoring the radar, glanced up, and froze. 

"By the pit," he gasped, and then pointing straight out at the view screen, shouted, "LOOK!!!"

Everyone looked up, and froze in horror.  There, looming over the planet was the largest transformer they'd ever seen.  It had strange stick like wings, with huge horns, and was an orange and white colour.  He glanced down at the planet, then, reaching back with one hand, brought it down with a terrible force, ripping at the planet.

The force knocked everyone in the command centre to the floor.  Shockwave, got up, and rushed to the window, to get a better look.  The creature then dragged its hand along Cybertron, tearing at it as it drew.  Stunned, Shockwave hesitated for a moment.

"Activate the emergency broad casting system!"  He shouted.  A Decepticon hesitated, still staring at the screen.  "NOW!!!"  Shockwave shouted.

"Yes sir," he replied, and flipped the switch.  

"Decepticons!"  Shockwave shouted, still staring in awe at the giant creature.  "We're under attack!  SCRAMBLE!!!"  Sirens started screaming like crazy everywhere.  Gun emplacements, designed for the final Autobot offence against Cybertron, began to slid from their hiding places, and opened fired on the creature, while the flight capable Decepticons transformed, and launched a counter strike against the monster.

Missiles, lasers, plasma, and all manners of projectile weapons struck the monster, and did little harm to it.  The creature it's self paused only momentarily, before it began swiping at the aircraft that swarmed all around it.

They dove, fired, and pulled up, striking hard, and fast at the creature.  After a few moments, it grew tired of swatting at them, then, drawing in a deep breath, pulled in a number of fighters into it's cavernous mouth, and crushed them between it's teeth.  Swiping a battle ship out of the air, it then turned its force upon the planet, blasting the surface of the planet with optic beams of pure energy.

Cybertron was rocked with explosions, as one by one, the gun emplacements were destroyed.

"Commander?"  Shockwave didn't here the Decepticon.  "Commander?!"  He asked again.  Shockwave herd him, and turned to face him.

"Integrative: What is our status?"  He asked.

"We're losing too many fighters, and troops to this thing.  What should we do?" For a moment, Shockwave didn't move.  Then, he turned to face the monster, still tearing into the Decepticon defences. 

"Hypothesis… I – I have no hypothesis.  This is beyond analysis.  Beyond logic.  My vast data grid simply… cannot compute."  He then turned to the other Deceticons still at their posts.  "However, I believe I can give an accurate probability projection.  I am 100% certain that Cybertron, and every transformer on it, is doomed!  Fact: Our defences are ineffective against its strength, and to continue any resistance against it would only result in further lose of manpower.  That would be illogical.  Conclusion: I suggest, that we --!"  

"Get the Pit outta here?"  Someone finished.  He looked at Shockwave, who gave a small nod.  "Sounds logical to me, Shockwave."  He said.

"Activate the emergency broad casting system!"  Shockwave said.  The Decepticon by the COM, flipped a switch, and Shockwave spoke one last time.  "Attention, all Decepticons still functioning.  Retreat, I repeat, Retreat in order, covering wounded, and evacuation shuttles."  He paused.  "That is all."

"Will you be coming with us, sir?"  The Decepticon by the COM asked.

"Negative," Shockwave replied, staring out the view screen at the creature.  "There is one last thing I must do."

"Suit your self," he said, "Come on, guys, let's vanish."  Then, getting up, he and the remaining Decepticons quickly exited the command centre leaving Shockwave all alone.

Alone.

Shockwave stood in the command centre of Cybertron.  For millions of years, it'd been his headquarters were he'd ruled over Cybertron with efficiency and logic.  Now.  Now, it was all coming to an end.

The room shook violently, as an explosion erupted nearby.  Derbies rained down, landing all around him.  Shockwave watched as his world began to fall apart on a dozen different monitors.  He saw ships leaving, flying away, fighter crafts weaving and dodging the incredible energy the monster was emitting.  

It was all over.

Once upon a time, the very word of the Decepticons struck fear into the hearts of all life, now…  They would be without a home world, and Shockwave would be without a purpose.  He'd been built strictly for the purpose of ensuring Decepticon victory, and the supremacy of Cybertron.  It'd been his skill that had led to Megatron choosing him for the position of ruler, in his absence.

The most logical thing he'd ever done.  For centuries, he'd stood by and watched as Megatron had made error, after error, costing the Decepticons a much-needed victory.  He'd said nothing, nor had he done anything, for he was programmed to serve Megatron.  After all, the most strongest and wises should be leader.

It was Megatron who first started the Great War against the Autobots, and it had been his strength, that'd reduced the Autobots to rebel factions.  Now, after four million years Megatron's obsession with the late Autobot leader, Optiums Prime, which had stood in the way of victory, had finally caused the ultimate Decepticon defeat.

Maybe, if he'd been in charge, instead of Megatron, he'd have done things right.  Destroyed the Autobots, and claimed the most powerful of all objects, the Matrix for himself.  Galvatron, the ultimate evolution of Megatron, had taken the Matrix to use against the planet that'd destroyed the two moons of Cybertron.  Shockwave had begged him not to try and use the Matrix against the planet.  He'd suggested that the Matrix be studied, to uncover its secrets, in case of failure.  

No doubt he _had_ failed.

Now, because of his usual rashness and illogical thinking, he'd angered the planet, and awaken the monster within.  If he'd used patients, and studied the Matrix, like Shockwave suggested in the first place, he'd have found a way to open it.  

Shockwave's fist tightened.  That was it.  This was the final straw.  He would be loyal to Galvatron no more.  That would definitely be logical.  

The commander centre shock once more, and Shockwave's attention was drawn back to the screen.  Many of the monitors were off-line, showing nothing but video snow.  There was a large diagonal crack across the main view screen, and the image on that screen flicked and jumped.

Calmly, he reached down, and turned off the power, sending all the monitors blank.  "Cybertron will be shortly destroyed," he said, as he raised his right arm up before him. Shockwave then pushed something on his arm, and a small panel flipped open.  He pushed a few buttons inside the panel, and then closed it with a soft click.  

A small hidden panel behind Galvatron's throne slid open, and Shockwave walked behind the throne, and into the newly opened passage way.  He walked down a small corridor, towards another door.  There, he pushed a button, and a metallic voice spoke.

"Please stand by for identification."  Shockwave stood still, as a scanning laser blasted him from head to toe.  Then, there was a 'Ding,' and the door opened to reveal an elevator.  "Identification, confirmed."  The voice said.

Shockwave then walked into the elevator, and closed the doors.  The elevator began to descend into the depths of Cybertron, just as a blast from the creature's optic beams destroyed the commander centre. 

                                       .....................................................................

**                                                              TRANSFORMERS: Beast Wars**

**                                                                  "HEAVEN'S BURNING"**

**                                                                        By Lein**

                                        .....................................................................

**EARTH**

**MT. ST. HILARY: 4 million years ago…**

Megatron's finger poised above the firing button, ready to strike death down upon the Ark.  The main fusion cannon of 'The Nemesis' glowed brightly with the massive energy build up, as it reached its maximum capacity.

Dinobot, and Primal watched in horror, as Megatron prepared to fire.

Suddenly, the sound of jet engines approaching drew Megatron's attention towards the view screen.  He glanced up in confusion, as he was totally caught of guard by the sudden appearance of… an Autobot shuttle!?!

Inside the shuttle, Rinox sat glued to the oversized seat, too big for somebody of his size.  Still, he pushed harder on the accelerator, speeding up, as he dove straight for the bridge of the Decepticon Flag Ship.  His fingers tightened around the control stick, and his gritted his teeth.

"For everything that ever was."  He whispered to himself.

Megatron was stunned.  A million questions were racing through his mind.  Where had that shuttle come from?  Were the Autobots here?  Did they awaken the Transformers inside the Ark?

Megatron was so focused on the ship that he'd forgotten about the firing button all together.  He blinked in surprise, as he suddenly realised the shuttle wasn't slowing down.  The pilot intended to smash into the ship!

Rinox yelled a battle cry, as he drove the shuttle to its maximum speed, while Megatron yelled in fear.  

There was a tremendous crash, as the shuttle smashed through the thick glass of the bridge, smashing the control panel as it came.  Megatron was right in it's path, and was plastered to the front of the ship, as it smashed through the view screen, and rocketed down the bridge, taking wires, computers, machinery, and circuitry with it, until it finally smashed through the other side.

There was another explosion, as the build up energy from the fusion cannon, unable to be contained, backfired, and began to disperse throughout the ship.  Panels exploded, as Primal ripped the Transwarp cells form the concel where they were attached.  

"Dinobot!"  Primal called out, as he turned to face his friend, "Save your self!"

The Ex-Predacon covered his face to shield it from an explosion.  He looked back at Primal, and shook his head.  "Farewell, Optiums Primal."  He said, and saluted.

The concel Dinobot rested against suddenly exploded, engulfing the clone in a ball of fire.  He was gone.

Rolling with the blast, Primal turned about, and activated his jet boosters, flying down the exploding corridor, and out through the newly made hole, curtesy of that Autobot shuttle.

Explosions blossomed all over 'The Nemesis' as it began to lose its ability to fly.  Smoke began bellowing from the hull, as it floated away, gradually losing altitude, until it disappeared over the horizon.

Looking down at the entrance of the Ark, Primal saw the other, gathered outside, watching the sky.  He flew down, and landed among his friends, and together, they watched as 'The Nemesis' vanished from sight. 

"It's done," Primal said with a satisfied sigh.  "All is as it should be."

"And Megatron?"  Black Arachnia asked.

"I don't know."  Primal said, looking to the sky.  "An Autobot shuttle just appeared out from nowhere, and saved the day."

"Oh, that was just our good buddy Rinox."  Rattrap said with a grin.

"Rinox?"  Primal said, "But… how?"

"Somebody downloaded some blue prints of 'The Ark' to us, and we found this old Autobot shuttle inside the Ark."

"But the History tracks never mentioned anything about that."  Primal said.

"History was still being made," Silverbolt said, "Well, that's what Rinox said."

"Look!"  Cheetor cried out, pointing to the sky.  "There he is!"  They all looked up as the shuttle came in low, and lowering it's landing gear, slowed to a halt, and settled down, not far from the group.  

"And lookie what he's brought us!"  Rattrap said gleefully.

Megatron's twisted form was stuck to the nose of the shuttle, jerking occasionally.  The force of the impact, and being smashed through a solid metal wall had taken its toll on the Predacon leader.  The moment the shuttle touch down, Megatron fell from the nose, and landed on the ground with a dull thud.  He struggled to stand, but failed, falling face down, and threw off sparks.  

The belly of the shuttle suddenly lowered down, and out stepped Rinox, a visible smile on his face.  Primal walked over and shook his hand.  "Well done, old friend," he greeted him.

"Thanks," Rinox replied, and turned to look at Megatron, who emitted a low moan.

"At last," Primal said, turning to the rest of his troops, "It's finally over.  We can all go home."

The surviving Maximals all shouted with joy.  Cheetor, and Rattrap hugged each other, while Silverbolt, and Black Arachnia kissed.  Primal turned as somebody patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Optimus," he said, "You saved the future."  

"We _all_ saved the future, Rinox," Primal replied.  "With joint effort, we all helped defeat Megatron."  He then held up the trans-warp cells that he'd taken from the Nemesis, just before he'd abandoned the ship.  "Do you think you could attach these to that shuttle?"  He asked.

"Piece of cake," Rinox replied, as he took them from Primal.  "I just need to get a few things that we boxed up and put inside the Ark."  Then turned about, and started walking towards the ship.

"All right, that's enough," Primal said, turning towards the others, still celebrating.  "There's still a lot of work to do, before we leave."

"Like what, Boss Monkey?"  Rattrap asked, as he began counting off all their accomplishments on his fingers.  "We've beaten Mega-Twerp, we've defeated the Preds…"

"We don't know that, yet," Primal interrupted.  "We only have confirmation of Dinobot, and Tarantulas's death.  We still need to find, Quickstrike, Rampage, Inferno, and Waspanator.  They're still out there somewhere."

"Do we have too?"  Rattrap whined.  Primal lent down close and looked him right in the eyes.

"Now!"  He said rather loudly.

"Okay, okay," Rattrap said, holding up his hands in surrender, "Jezz, no need to get physical."  He then transformed, and sped off.  The other Maximals quickly followed suit, leaving Primal all alone with Megatron.

He turned to face Megatron, who was still mumbling incomprehensible things into the dirt.  He walked over, and picked him up by the back of the neck, and looked him in the eyes.  The Predacon was only slightly conscious, one of his eyes, occasionally flickering.

He then glanced down at Megatron's chest, and then back to his face.  "It's time to give something back, Megatron," Primal said, as he turned around, and headed for the Ark.

Optimus Primal dragged Megatron along the ground, as he walked towards the golden gleaming space ship.  Megatron was only just beginning to regain consciousness as Primal marched across the grass, to finish off one last minor detail.  

"W-what happened?"  Megatron was muttering to himself, as Primal opened the Ark, and Teletram 1 stood down.  The doors slid open, and Primal walked inside, dragging Megatron by one leg.

"It's finally over, Megatron," Primal said, as he glanced back at him.  "You lost!"

  
"L-lost," Megatron muttered, still not quite awake, as the doors closed behind him.  "That c-can't be," he slurred, "I-it can't!"

"Yeah," Primal said, as he moved around the deactivated Transformers that littered the hallway.  "It is!  We still managed to defeat you Megatron, and this time, you're gonna stay defeated."  They came into the control room, and Primal walked over, and turned to face the giant white and black transformer, slumped against the wall.

The original Megatron lay in emergency stasis lock, awaiting the day, four million years later, when he would rise, to lead the Decepticons against Prime and his Autobots.

Picking Megatron up buy the back of the neck, he then reached down with his free hand, and opened his chest compartment, revealing the shimmering spark within, and the metallic tentacle still wrapped around it.  He reached it, and grabbed it, pulling at it, until it came lose.  

Then, he reached over, and opened the chest compartment of the original Megatron.  Then, pulling hard on the tentacle -- grunting as it refused to give it up -- he then inserted the spark, back into the body of its original owner.

"It's done," he said, "All is as it should be," The eyes of Megatron glowed brightly for a second, before dimming, and fading completely.  "At last."  He sighed heavily.  After losing so many friends, after so many near misses, and lost chances, they had finally won.  It was truly over.

"I thought I might find you here," a deep voice said from behind him.  Primal turned, to see Rinox carrying a large golden crate.  

"At least we don't have to worry about the Original Megatron's spark getting destroyed."  Primal said, as he lowered the barely conscious Megatron to the floor.

"At least we can relax," Rinox said, putting the create down.  "The Beast Wars are over, Megatron's defeated, and the Predacons are all scattered…"  Rinox trailed off as he noticed Primals' glum appearance.  He sighed as he realised what Primal was upset about.  "There was nothing you could've done to save Tiger-Hawk or Depthcharge."

"They should be here, celebrating with us," Primal muttered, tightening his grip on Megatron.  "Just like Dino-bot."

"Say," Rinox interrupted, "What ever happened to the Clone?"  Primal just looked at Rinox.  His expression said it all.  "Oh," Rinox said, "Sorry."

Primal just shook his head, and headed for the exit, Megatron dragging behind him.  Rinox sighed heavily as he lowered his gaze to the floor.  Then, he reached down and picked up the create, and headed after Primal.

"Primal, wait!"  Rinox called out after his leader, as he exited the Ark.

"Just leave me alone," Primal muttered, as he started tying Megatron up with Power Bands.

"There was nothing you could've done to save them, Primal," Rinox said sternly, as he dropped the crate down beside him.  "Fate has chosen them to die, just like fate had chosen you to save the future."

"But at what cost," Primal sighed, as he finished tying up Megatron, and turned about, to walk over to a cliff.  The cliff over-looked a rocky valley.  "If this is the long awaited victory we've been waiting for, then how come I feel more like the loser?"

"I'm an engineer, not a phycologist," Rinox snorted. "But if you want my opinion, Primal, the reason you feel like the loser, is that you're not looking at the whole picture."

"What dose that mean?"

"Think about the future that you've saved!  The Autobots, the humans, By Primus, even the whole universe owes you their lives to you!  You protected the outcome of the future to insure the peace that prospers, and how many lives would've been terminated if Megatron had succeeded, and the Decepticons spread across the universe?  Millions, Billions?  Trillions?  Maybe you don't see it, but I sure do, by the Matrix!"  Primal turned to look at Rinox.  "And if that isn't the greatest victory ever, then I don't know what is!"

One corner of Primal's mouth turned up, as he turned to look up at the morning sky.  He turned back to Rinox, and patted his shoulder.  "Thankyou old Friend," he said softly, "I really needed that."

"Just the pressures of Leadership finally catching up with you," Rinox replied with a smile of his own.  "And I'll just let you know that I'm glad they boiled over now, rather than before."

"It just seems so incredible," Primal said, as they both turned to look at the rising dawn.  "We've been stuck here for so long, and I've seen victory snatched from our grasp so many times, it's just so hard to believe that we've finally done it."

"Well," Rinox said, "If it makes you feel better, Dinobot died a warrior, something he's wanted to do all his existence.  Depthcharge died knowing that he saved the future, and even tough Tiger-Hawk is gone, they were both Tigertron and Air-Riser.  They died together; just as they were in life."

"That makes it all worth it, Rinox," Primal said, as he bent down and picked up Megatron.

"Come on," Rinox said, as he picked up the create, "I could use a hand attaching those Trans-Warp cells to the Autobot shuttle."

"I could use something else to worry about," Primal joked.

"Trust me," Rinox said, "You have absolutely nothing else to worry about."

Back inside the Ark, the Original Megatron lay, slumped against the wall, motionless.  Suddenly, there was a soft click, followed by a low humming sound that steadily built up, and then cut off.  There was a moment of absolute quite, before Megatron's eyes flashed with intensity.

A series of stop-starting whirring sounds began to emanate from Megatron's chest, while writing began scrolling forth across his eyes.

_C:\ ATTEMPTEING REBOOTING PROCEDURE…_

_C:\ REBOOTING… _

_C:\ REBOOTING…_

_C:\ REBOOTING…_

_C:\ REBOOTING SUCCESSFUL… PLEASE STAND BY WHILE HARDWARE RELOADS_

***

Silverbolt soared overhead the battle scared landscape.  Megatron had cut a swath of destruction with 'The Nemesis,' on his way to Mt. St. Hillary.  On his back, Black Arachina held on, in her beast mode, surveying the devastation below.   

"It's terrible how war can leave its memories, scared forever into the ground."

"That's nothing compared to the Great War," Black Arachina said.  "When we get back to Cybertron I will show you the data tracks on the destruction that was wrought on the planet."  She gazed down at the scorched trees.  "And this is nothing in comparison."

"I never knew Megatron could be this evil," Silverbolt growled, grimacing at the memory of his Predacon past.  "I'm ashamed that I once served under him."

"Hey, Bone Breath," Black Arachina snapped, slapping him with one claw, "What do you think I did in my past?"

"I'm sorry, Dear," Silverbolt said, "It's just that…"

"Just leave it at that, Boswer Boy," she grumbled, "What's done is done.  You didn't hurt anyone, and luckily I changed sides before the end truly came.  So, let's just drop it, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Silverbolt said quickly.  He soared on, swooping high above the forest, and came out over a cliff face that was charred black, with rubble strewn about everywhere.

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"The humans!"  Sivlerbot gasped.  "They've been destroyed!!!"

"Think again," She said, pointing down below.  A number of brown, furry bipeds were all gathered around in a circle.  "They're still alive."

"Not even the innocent are free from Megatron's cruel wrath," Silverbolt snarled.  "Truly he is a villain with no spark!"

"Nice speech," Black Arachina said sarcastically, "So, are we going to go down there and see if they're okay?"

"Yes," Silverbolt said, banking left, and circling around, "Yes, we shall!"

A few primitive humans looked up as Silverbolt landed, and transformed.  Black Arachina leapt from his back and transformed before she hit the ground.

"Hmmm," Silverbolt mussed observing the group, "They appear free of structural damage."

"Well," Black Archina said, "That's some good ne…"  She suddenly cut off as an ape-creature held up something green and yellow for a split second before lowering it out of sight.  "What the…!?"

"I saw it too," Silverbolt said, "That did look a lot like…"

"Quickstrike!"  Black Arachnia interrupted, as the ape-creature held it back up again.  It was Quickstrike all right.  Well, a part of him anyway.  It was just his head.

The ape-man looked at it, and then looked inside it.  He pulled out some circuitry and tried to eat some.  He immediately spat it out, and then tapped the head.  He pulled back at the hollow sound it made, and then tried it again, then again.  Suddenly, he tapping his hand against it, like a drum, and danced off with his prize.

Both Silverbolt and Black Arachina watched him, and then turned back to the group, as someone pulled out something different.  Inferno's arm.  He waved it about, and bit into it.  Spitting in disgust, he tossed it over his shoulder, and it was immediately snatched up by some ape children.

"Well," Black Arachina said after a few moments silence, "At least we know what happened to Inferno and Quickstrike."

"Megatron destroyed his own troops?"  Silverbolt exclaimed.

"It's Megatron, remember?"  Black Arachina said, "He's 'A Villain with no Spark,' so it's nothing to him."  She activated her COM.  "Black Arachina to Primal, come in Primal."

There was some static, before, "Primal here, Black Arachina, what have you found?"

"We've found what's left of Inferno and Quickstrike," she reported, "They appeared to have been destroyed by 'The Nemesis' when Megatron attempted to destroy the early humans."

"Are the humans okay?"

"They're fine, Primal," Black Arachina said, 

"What are the status of Inferno and Quickstrike?"

"They're gone," Black Arachina said, "Beyond all chance of reanimation.  We're going to…"

"HEEEEEEEELP!!"  Both of the Maximals turned at the sound of the high-pitched whining voice.  The bushes burst open, as an ape child leapt from the foliage and was running around holding onto something green and black.  Waspinator.

"Waspinator?"  Black Arachina asked.

"Spider-bot, doggy-bot, help Wazpanator!  Pleeeeaze!"  Another ape child leapt from the bushes, and waved its arms at the other child, who then tossed the head to him.  Waspantor wailed as he sailed through the air, and landed on the rock ground, as the child missed.

"Ahh," Black Arachnia said to her COM, "Scratch that, we have two confirmed terminations, and one prisoner."

"Okay then," Primal's voice said, "Gather the prisoner up and return to base."

"You herd the monkey," Black Arachina said to Silverbolt, "Let's get him back to base."

"Yeaaah!"  Waspinator cried out, then cried out in pain, as he was kicked across to another child.  Silverbolt quickly intercepted Waspinator much to the disappointment of the children.

"So," Silverbolt asked, "Where's the rest of you?"

"Over there, in bushes!"  Waspinator indicated with his tongue.  "Wazpinator give up!  Wazpanitor quit being Predacon, Wazpinator just want to go home!"

"Tell it to the judge," Black Arachina said, as she walked over towards the bushes.  

***

Down by the ocean shores, Cheetor and Rattrap stood, watching in glum silence as pieces of Depthcharge were gently washing up on the sandy beach.

"Ya know something, kid," Cheetor said, "Even though he was a major pain in the tail, he was kinda a great guy."

"Yeah," Cheetor said in a sad tone of voice, "I'll miss him too."  The only sounds were the crashing of the waves, as they broke upon the beach and the rocky outlets.  The water rushed in, running around their feet, dragging the derbies in closer to shore.

The two watched in silence as one o Depthcharge's wings came to rest right at their feet.  "Now, that's just creepy," Rattrap said with a shiver, breaking the stony silence.  "Help me gather the pieces, kid," Rattrap said, bending down to pick up the wing, "The decent thing to do, would be to gather his pieces for a proper funeral."

Cheetor bent down and picked up tattered remnants of one of Deapthcharges arms.  Rattrap bent down and picked up some bits of metal from his lower torso.  The two of them, walked up and down the beach for the next half hour, gathering everything up.  Circuits, wires, twisted metal, hydraulics, everything that was out of place on the beach.

"Hey, what the…!?"  Cheetor said, as he stood on something hard and metallic.  He bent down and picked it up.  He gasped.  It was half of Rampages face.  His mouth, twisted into a frozen scream, his optics, shattered, and wide.  The inside was scorched and cracked which meant that he'd exploded from the inside.

What ever happened to him, he died in pain.

"Well," Rattrap said, "At least Crab-butt bit the big one as well."  Cheetor nodded, then tossed the remnants into the sea.

"Rampage is now accounted for," Cheetor said, activating his COM.  "Cheetor to Big-Bot, come in Big-Bot."

"Primal here, Cheetor."

"Big-Bot, we've found Rampage, well, part of him anyway.  He's majorly waisted, no chance of him ever coming back."  He paused, as he looked down at the pile they'd been building.  "We… we also have found Depthcharges remains as well.  We thought it best… well, you know."

"I understand, Cheetor," Primal said, "He was a good soldier.  You're doing the right thing bringing him back for a burial.  When you've finished, return to base.  Black Arachina and Silverbolt have found Inferno, Quickstrike, and Waspinator."

"Understood, Cheetor out."

Nether one of them said a word, until they got back to base.

***

The sun was just setting behind the hills, as all the surviving Maxiamls were gathered around the incinerator by the cliff, overlooking the valley below.  On the ingenerating platform, sat four small boxes.  Each box had the image of the Maximals on it, and under that, a name.

"Depthcharge."

"Dinobot."

"Tigertron."

"Air-raiser."

All their heads hung as they were observing a minute's silence.  Finally, Primal raised his head, and looked over at the incinerator.  "Friends," he began, "We are all gathered here to honour the memory of our fallen comrades.  Not just soldiers or heroes, but loved ones, and friends.  Through out our time on this alien world, they gave their all, and end the end, they made the ultimate sacrifice to preserve our very future.  No one asked them to do their duty; they all performed their roles because they knew it was right.  Primus only knows how many lives have been saved because of their brave actions, and their sacrifice.  For this, we thankyou, and so dose the entire universe.  Good-bye, and farewell."

Rinox pushed a button, and in a bright flash of light, the boxes were all vaporised.  Cheetor sighed sadly.  Rattrap and Silverbolt both saluted, while Black Arahcina hung her head.

"So what happens now?"  Cheetor asked, breaking the silence.

"Now," Primal said, "We go home."

"For real?"  Cheetor asked.

"For real," Primal said.  "It's truly over."  They then set about dismantling the incinerator, packing it up, and loading it back on board The Ark.  Outside the mountain, the Autobot shuttle rested on a ramp, pointing towards the heavens, ready to leave.  

Inside two boxes, Megatron and the newly rebuilt Waspinator had been place.  Both bound by power bonds, and muzzled, they were ready for the trip home.

"So what are you two going to be doing when we return to Cybertron?"  Rattrap asked Silverbolt and Black Arachina, as they were nearing the end of their loading tasks.

"We shall see what life is like on this planet called Cybertron," Silverbolt answered, "And make up our minds."

"I've always had a knack for history," Black Archina said, "Maybe I'll join the archivists guild."

"What about your self?"  Silverbolt asked.

"Me," Rattrap responded with a grin.  "First thing I'm gonna do when I get back, is get a desk job.  I've had it up to here with adventure and exploration."  He raised his hand up as high as it could go.  "It may be boring, but by Primus it's safer."

"You planing on leaving the crew, Rattrap?"  Cheetor asked from behind.  "How can you say that after all the cool, and fun adventures we had together!"

"Kid," Rattrap said, wagging his finger before the Maximal, "Don't make me hurt you."

"You will be missed, Rattrap," Primal said, as he walked past with Rinox.  "You will be difficult to replace."

"Yeah," Cheetor said with a grin, "We'll never be able to find someone as innocuous as you were."  The group all chuckled.

"Fine," Rattrap said, throwing up his hands in defeat, "Make fun of the rat, why should I care, after all, I'm the butt of every ones jokes around here."  He continued grumbling to himself as he picked up two boxes and took them on bord the shuttle.

"Take a good long look at it, guys," Rinox said, turning towards the Ark.  "It's a piece of history that you'll never see again."

"I can't wait to tell all my friends, I've been inside the Ark.  I saw the real Optiums Prime."

"We can discus all that later," Primal said, patting Cheetors shoulder.  The quicker we get Megatron of this planet, the happier I'll be."

"The happier we'll all be, Boss Monkey," Rattrap said, as he exited the shuttle, "Now, can someone give me a hand here?  Or dose the rat have to do all the manual labour around here?"

"You won't have to worry about that any longer, Maximal," an odd metallic voice echoed all around the valley.  "Fact: For soon, you won't exist!"

"That voice!"  Primal gasped.  "It sounds like…"

"But it can't be!"  Rinox growled.

"Uhhh, guys!"  Cheetor gulped, as he pointed towards the low hills of to the left, "It is!"

There, hovering in mid-air was a familiar looking gigantic Cybertronian gun of a deep purple colour.  The gun suddenly transformed, and the logical Shockwave landed on the ground, and began walking towards them.

"Shockwave!?!"  Silverbolt cried out in alarm.  "But…  How!?!"

"You were destroyed!"  Black Archina said in awe, "How could you have…?"

"Survived?"  Shockwave finished.  "Fact: My metallic exo-structure is well designed to handle extreme punishment.  Conclusion: It would be logical that I would survive."

"This can't be happening," Primal muttered.  "It just can't."

"Oh, but it is!"  Another voice echoed form behind them.  They spun around and nearly fell over in shock.  "For today is the day, the dead walk, and it seems only fitting, that Megatron lives again!"

Standing just in front of the ark, was the Original Megatron, his hands on his hips, his massive arm cannon, glistening in the evening sun, his eyes a blaze.

"No," Primal gasped, "By Primus, NO!!!!"  Megatron just tossed his head back and laughed out loud.

"Oh slag," Rattrap moaned.  "This is it for sure.  We're all gonna die."

***


	2. Chapter 2

The Maximals could only gather together in a circle, their backs to each other's, as they tried to comprehend the situation before them.  Shockwave, and Megatron were alive and functioning before their very optics.

"Speechless?"  Megatron sneered at the Maximals.  "You should all know that Megatron is very hard to kill!"  He chuckled, as he patted his chest plate.  "When you returned my spark to it's original body, to reactivated my internal systems, giving life to my body once more."

"Hey, wait a minute," Rattrap interrupted, "If we revived Megatron that way, then what about…"

"Enough!"  Shockwave called out, waving his gun arm about.  "There are more pressing matters to be concerned with."

"Ahh, Welcome, Shockwave," Megatron called out, "Where is the Decepticon rescue ship?"

"There is no Rescue ship, Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied.  "Correction: There is no rescue ship for you."

"What?"  Megatron snarled.  "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am not the Shockwave you know.  The Shockwave you know is, at this moment, on Cybertron.  I am Shockwave of the future.  A future that has been destroyed because of your inferior leadership skills."

"That is not true!"  Megatron shouted.  "As leader of the Decepticons, such a fate would never have occurred!"

"I speak from experience, Megatron," Shockwave replied coldly.  "Your inferior emotions have lead to the downfall of the Decepticon Empire, and the destruction of Cybertron!"

"I do not believe you," Megatron snarled, tightening his fist.  "I won't believe you!  It's a trick!  It's all a trick!"  He swung his fusion cannon and took aim at Shockwave's head.  "Die traitor!"

"Negative," Shockwave replied, merely folding his arms.

"Why don't you prepare to fight back, you worthless data spotting idiot!?"  Megatron snarled, lowering his cannon.  "What's the matter with you!?!"

"Unlike you Megatron, I learn from my past mistakes."  Shockwave replied dully, as he raised his right arm up before him.  Shockwave then pushed something on his arm, and a small panel flipped open.  He pushed a few buttons inside the panel, and then closed it with a soft click.      

"What did you just do!?"  Megatron demanded through his teeth.

"Unlike my previous encounter with the Maximals and the Predacons, I didn't come alone."

"Uh-oh," Rattrap whispered, looking behind Shockwave.  Five figures emerged and took up positions on ether side of Shockwave.  They were strange red, blue and yellow robot-beasts, much like the Maximals, only much larger, and with Decepticon insignia's.

The five Decepticon beasts growled a metallic growl, and their eyes flashed with intensity as they scented Megatron.  There was a Panther, a Rhino, an Eagle, a Bull, and a Lion. 

"May I introduce you to MY Predacons."  His hand swept before the assembled transformers.  "Rampage, Headstrong, Divebomb, Tantrum, and their leader, Razor-Claw."

"The original Predacons," Primal gasped.  

"They're going to be original scrap when I'm through with them!"  Megatron shouted out loud.  He then took aim with his fusion cannon, and fired.  A burst of pure hot plasma exploded in front of Shockwave, as he pointed towards Megatron.

"Predacons, attack!"  With lighting speed, the Decepticons leapt from their positions, and fell upon Megatron, burying him beneath their bodies.

"We have to get outta here!"  Rattrap shouted, as he watched the battle begin.  "We're no match for anyone here with our combined powers!"

"Quick!"  Primal shouted, "We have to get inside the Ark, and take cover, Teletram 1 won't be able to protect us for long, but it can give us the breathing space between them and us!"

"Hey!"  Cheetor cried out, "What about the other Preds?"  He looked over at the crates that contained Waspinator and Megatron.  Suddenly, a blast from Shockwave's arm cannon exploded just inches from the group, showering them with dirt and grass.  They all turned to see Shockwave marching towards them.

"Maximals!"  He called out, "You may have defeated my plans last time, but this time will be different!"

"We'll deal with them later, come on!"  The Maximals then turned tail, and shot straight for the Ark.

Just then, the seething pile of metal exploded, and Megatron emerged from beneath his eyes blazing red with rage.  "SHOCKWAVE!!!"  He screamed out.  "You're traitorous hide is mine --- ARRGGH!"  He cried out in pain, as Headstrong suddenly charged into his back, knocking him down, allowing the other Predacons to all jump on him.

"Keep him busy, my Predacons," Shockwave called out to them, "I must see to other business."  He then turned about, and started following the Maximals, as they ran for the Ark.

Meanwhile, over by the Autobot shuttle, a crate began to shake violently, until it fell over, and it's top froze solid.  It was then shattered, as Megatron emerged from within.  

He shook his head and held it for only a brief moment, before he turned back to the other creates, and ripped the lid of the one that was beside his.  Inside, Waspinator cried out in alarm.

"Don't hurt Wazpinator!"  He shrieked.

"Save your crowdedness for later, your bumbling fool," Megatron snapped at him, as he lifted him out of the crate with one arm.  "Right now, I need you!"  He then pointed his arm cannon at Waspintors bonds, and destroyed them, freeing the former Predicon.

Megatron then placed him down on the ground, and turned towards the battlefield.  The Predacon, Decepticons were swiping, clawing and bitting at the struggling figure on the ground, while the Maximals were running for their lives, away from Shockwave, and back into the Ark.  Shockwave was in turn following them, firing at the feeling transformers, just barely missing them as they fled.

"Enough!"  The Predacons were thrown of their prey, and sent flying in all directions.  Megatron gasped, as he saw just whom they were attacking.

"By the Pit, look!"  He cried out, pointing at the Decepticon.  "It's him, the great Decepticon leader for whom I took my name!  Megatron lives again!

"Huh!?"  The original Megatron was momentarily distracted from what her heard.  Standing over by the Autobot shuttle, where two small figures, one green and black, the other a bright Marron colour.  

It was all the distraction needed for Divebomb to launch a surprise attack, blasting Megatron in the chest with two heat-seeking missiles.  The Decepticon leader was sent flying through the air, landing not far from the two Predacons near the shuttle.

Divebomb then extended his razor sharp talons.  "Time to finish this!"  He shrieked, as he dove straight for the Decepticon.

"Fool!"  Megatron snarled, raising his Fusion cannon, he fired of a blast of plasma at point blank range.  "It'll take more than a surprise attack to leave me helpless!"

Divebomb was hit square in the chest.  There was an explosion as smoke poured from his beak, and he fell into a tailspin – smoke bellowing from his body -- sailing over the hill, crashing just out of sight.

"D-did you just see that!"  Headstrong muttered.  "He took out Divebomb!  With just one blast!"

"Then we'll just have to get in close where that cannon of his will be useless!"  Razor-Claw snarled.  "Everyone, attack him all at once!"  He then shouted, as the Predacons leapt through the air, and tackled Megatron to the ground.

***

"Close the door!"  Primal shouted, as Black Arachina gave the Ark the others to set up its defences.  The door slid shut, ad the forces field re-activated, just in time to deflect a blast from Shockwave. 

A moment of silence passed between all of them before Rattrap moaned, "Aww man, how are we gonna get outta this one?"

"I hate to admit it Big-Bot but he's right!  We were barely able to take on Shockwave the last time, now we've got him, Megatron and the original Predacons out there."  Rhinox groaned as he hung his head.

"Even I can't see a way out!"

"Then we've got no choice," Primal said, turning to look down the hallway.  "We have to wake up the Autobots!  They're our only hope!"

"Whoa, hang on a Microsecond here," Rattrap interrupted, "What about all that junk you said about changing the fut…?"

"Rattrap!"  Primal shouted at him.  "It's ether change the future, or get erased, now get moving!"  The rest of the Maximals sprinted down the corridor.  Rattrap just shook his head and sighed.  "Don't mind me folks, for just reminding ya of what the slag we've been DOING for the past few Megacycles here!"  He then started jogging of after his companions.  

The door to the bridge slid open with a hissing sound, as the Maximals rushed into the hallway leading to the command centre.  Autobots and Decepticons lay strewed about the place, completely unaware of the battle ragging on around them.

"We have to wake up the Autobots!"  Primal said franticly looking about.  "Those shield doors won't hold much longer under Shockwaves attacks."

"I'll seal these doors, just in case," Black Arachina said, closing the doors to the bridge.

"So," Rattrap asked, surveying the room, "How are we gonna wake 'em up?  A good morning kiss?"

"Rattrap," Primal snarled, "Shut up!"  He walked over to the command chair, in which sat the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime.  "I'm sorry to do this," Primal said with a sigh, "But we have very little choice."  Reaching up, he pressed on the chest compartment.  It clicked, and whirred open, revealing the Matrix within.

"The Matrix."  Cheetor whispered.  It was still as awe inspiring as the last time he'd seen it.  

Primal reached in, and took it out of Prime.  Then, he walked over to the centre of the room, and using his foot boosters, lifted himself up into the air, and held the matrix over his head.

"Light our darkest hour!"  He whispered softly, as he inserted his fingers into the slots along the Matrix, and pulled.

Nothing happened.

The Matrix wouldn't budge.  Primal pulled harder.  "Come on!  Open!"  

"Bigbot?"  Cheetor asked.  "What's wrong?"

"Why won't it open!?"  Primal hissed, straining hard.  "Damn it, I used you before, I bonded with you twice!  Why won't you open!?!"

"You of all life forms, Primal, should know that the Matrix is not a weapon."  The bombing metallic voice didn't come from Rhinox.  It came from the command chair.  

"By the Matrix!"  Cheetor gasped.

"Dear Primus," Silverbolt muttered.

In the commander chair, Optiums Prime sat with his chest open, and his head in an upright position, looking right at Primal, with his eyes blazing with energy.

"Optimus Prime."  Primal gasped.  "You're alive!"

"Yes," Prime said, as he slowly stood.  His huge form towered over the Maxiamls, as the giant stepped down from the chair, and walked over to Primal.  "And I also understand the situation.  My arch enemy, Megatron, is back."

"But we're going to need more than just you, Prime," Primal said, holding up the Matrix, "The Decepticon, Shockwave, is also out there, and he's not alone.  We need to wake up the other Autobots if we're to have a fighting chance!"

"Yes," Prime replied, surveying his fallen comrades, strewn about the room.  He then turned about and headed over to the control panel at the front of the bridge, "We must work quickly."

Suddenly, the doors at the other end of the room were blown open.  Through the smoke and flames, Shockwave marched into the room.  "So, Primal," Shockwave said, as he saw the great Autobot leader, "You managed to awaken Optimus Prime?  No matter, I have taken that into consideration also.  Integrative: Did you wonder how I managed to get past your defences so quickly?"  He suddenly voiced a high-pitched whining sound.  The sound computers make when communicating to each other.

Just then, the ground began to shake, and three explosions erupted in the floor.  Three black and purple figures emerged from them, crawling out and moving in front of Shockwave.

"I've taken the precaution of having as much back up as possible, Primal," Shockwave said, as he pointed to the three robots before him.  They were giant insects.  A grasshopper, and two different types of beetles.  "May I introduce to you, the Insecticons, Kickback, Bombshell, and Shrapnel."

The three Decepticons transformed into their robot modes, While Prime closed his chest compartment.  "Primal, you must take the Matrix away from here." 

"But you'll need it!"  Primal said, as Prime's back suddenly flipped open, and his rifle popped out.  Prime reached over his back, and pull it out, taking aim at the Insecticons.

"It's too late for that now," Prime cried out, as he fired.  The Insecticons all dodged the blast, and returned fire of their own.  "Go!"

"This is a nightmare!"  Primal muttered.  "How did this all happen?"

"Less yak'n and more pack'n is in order, Fearless leader!"  Rattrap said, "So let's scram while we're still functional!"  

Uhh, slight problem in that guys," Rhinox said looking around, "The only other exit around here, is through Shockwave."  Shockwave raised his arm cannon and took aim at the Maxiamls.

"Then climb aboard, Friends," Prime said, as he transformed into his Cybatronian truck mode.

"Come on!"  Primal cried out, as they all leapt onto the back of Prime.

"This act is futile!"  Shockwave said, as he fired at the Maxiamals, just barely missing them.

"Aim for his head!"  Rhinox cried out, as all the Maxiamls opened fired on his bright yellow eye.  Shockwave covered his face with his arm, easily deflecting their blasts.

"Gun it!"  Rattrap cried out, and Prime's wheels spun with screeching furry, then lurched off towards Shockwave and the Insecticons.  The Insecticons fired back, but their shots bounced off Prime's metallic hide.

"Look out!"  Kickback shouted, as the Insecticons dived out of the way, leaving Shockwave to be bowled over.

"Yahoooo!"  Cheetor cried out, as they sped off down the hall.

Shockwave got up of the floor, and glanced down the hall at the fleeing figures.  "Fact: A good strategist leaves nothing to chance."  He raised his right arm up before him.  Shockwave then pushed something on his arm, and a small panel flipped open.  "Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet," he spoke, "Home in on my signal at once!"

***

Outside, Megatron was trouncing the Predacons.  He had Rampage by the tail, and was using him like a mace, swinging him through the air, and clubbing any Predacon who dear to venture too close to him.

"I am Megatron, the greatest Decepticon who ever lived!  My power is equal to no one!"  Megatron shouted, as he hurled the unconscious Rampage at Tantrum and Headstrong.  "NO ONE!!!"  Then, he leapt into the air, and transformed into his gun mode, blasted Razor-Claw.

He then transformed back, and landing on the ground, surveyed the battlefield.  Behind him, Divebomb was crawling along the ground with one wing, while Headstrong, Rampage, and Tantrum were weakly moving about.  Razor-Claw lay on his back, his chest smoking badly, and his limbs twitching occasionally.  

"Pathetic."  Megatron sneered.  

He was interrupted buy slow clapping from the hill.  Megatron turned his cannon around and took aim at the two figures he'd seen before.  The smaller, green and black one cringed in fear, while the taller, Marron coloured one just continued to clap.

"Bravo, my dear Ancestor," the robot said, "Truly, that victory is worthy of your name!"

"Who are you!?"  Megatron demanded, his cannon not wavering.  "Or should I say, what are you?"

"Come now," the creature said with a smile, "Don't you remember?"  He then patted his chest, and Megatron's gaze was lowered to his own chest.  He blinked, and lowered his cannon.

"Yesssss," he said, drawing it out into a low hiss.  "I remember.  It was you who awoken me, by bonding with my spark."  
  


"Correct," the robot replied.  "We shared the same mind during our time together, and by being able to bond with your spark, that can only mean one thing."

Megatron narrowed his eyes, then gasped, as they widened with understanding.  "That means that you're…"  His words were interrupted, as the doors to the Ark suddenly opened, and out shot a red and blue Cybertronian vehicle, with more small brightly coloured robots on it.

The truck then screeched to a halt, and the Maximals surveyed the battlefield.

"Oh, slag!"  Rattrap moaned.

Megatron's optics widened, and his face twisted into bent up rage.  "YOU!!!"  He shouted, pointing at the truck.  "I recognise you, even in that form," as he shouted, the truck suddenly transformed, throwing the Maximals off.  "Optimus Prime!"

"And I, still remember you, Megatron," Prime boomed out to him.  Prime's back once again flipped open, and his rifle popped out.  Prime reached over his back, and pull it out, taking aim at Megatron.  "And this time, you won't be coming back to Cybertron!"

"We'll see whose spark is terminated, Prime!"  Megatron roared, as he raised his arm cannon, and charged down the hill towards Prime, his fusion cannon blazing as he ran.  Prime stood his ground, firing back, carefully dodging Megatron's blasts, as his own firepower bounced of Megatron's hide.

"Take cover!"  Primal yelled to his troops, as they dived out of the way.  Megatron the lowered his cannon, and leapt into the air.  He foot boosters fired up, as he sailed through the air, yelling, as he tackled Prime to the ground.

The two combatants slid across the ground, kicking up dust as they crashed into the side of the volcano.  Megatron's hands curled around Prime's neck.  "Once I crush the life from your twisted metal frame, I'll then do the same to that traitor Shockwave!"

"T-that's if you can!"  Prime gasped, as he punched Megatron across the face from the left, then a quick from the right.  Momentarily stunned, Megatron let go of Prime, and Grabbing Megatron by the shoulders; Prime heaved Megatron's head into the rock wall of the volcano.

Megatron cried out in pain, while Prime pushed him of, then grabbing Megatron once more, heavied him over his shoulder, as he flipped the Decepticon and sent him flying.  The move knocked Megatron's arm cannon off, letting it roll away.

Prime looked about the ground for his own weapon, only to by fly kicked in the head by an angered Megatron.  He then delivered a mighty right to Primes face, before cupping both of his hands together, and swinging them into Prime's lower torso.

Prime doubled over, and Megatron delivered an upper cut to his face, knocking him to the ground.  Snickering, Megatron walked over to Prime, and raised his foot, to bring it down on Prime's head.

Prime rolled away at the last minute, and still rolling, leg swept Megatron, sending the Decepticon stumbling, face first, into the ground.  Leaping to his feet, Prime then withdrew his right hand, inside his arm, and a laser Axe projected forth.

"You never could beat me before, Megatron," Prime jeered, "What makes you think you can do it now?"

Megatron growled.  "I'll tare out your still pulsing spark and absorb its energy!"  He snarled, scrambling to his feet.  His right hand withdrew into his arm, and a laser mace came out. He yelled, and charged at Prime.  Prime raised his Axe in defence.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted in between the two combatants, knocking them both of their feet.

"Wha--!?"  Cheetor cried out, looking up into the sky.  Three sleek Cybertronian jets roared in low, and released two missiles.  They drop from the jets, and then as their motors kicked in, spat orange flame, and sped right for Prime and Megatron.

Both of them managed to leap out of the way, before the ground they were resting on exploded in a fireball.  One jet was white and black, another was red and black, and the third was blue and orange.

"Who are they?"  Silverbolt asked.

"Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet!!!"  Megatron cried out.  "Why do you attack your commander!?"  He shook his fist at them.  "Answer me!!"

The three seekers transformed and landed before the two transformers.  They pointed their arm lasers at Megatron.

"Shockwave is our commander now, Megatron," Ramjet replied, "He reactivated us and there for, we must follow his orders."

"And his orders," Thrust replied, his laser muzzles building up with energy, "Are to terminate you!"  At that moment, all three Decepticons opened fired on Megatron.

Megatron cried out in pain, as a small explosion blossomed on his chest plate.  The force knocked him to the ground.  Megatron lay there, his chest bellowing forth a thick black smoke.

"And now," Dirge said, as they all turned their guns on Prime.  They all fired again.  Prime quickly raised his Axe.  The laser Axe deflected the blasts, and sent them back at their owners.  The seekers dived for cover, as their firepower, backfired on them.

Prime then bunkered down, and charged at the Decepticons as they tried to regain their senses, bowling them over.

Just then, a laser blast whizzed by his audio receiver.  He turned his head, to see the Insecticons rushing towards him.  Shockwave was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to look over at the Maximals.  They were just standing there, watching the battle.  Primal still held the Matrix in plain view.  He turned back to the Insecticons, still charging him down.  

He wasn't up to full strength yet.  He'd just woken up from Stasis lock, and to top it off, he didn't have the Matrix.  Dying wasn't going to serve the Maximals any good.

"Primal!"  Prime called out.  "We have to leave, now!"

"But the Ark!"  Primal called out.  "Shockwave's still inside!"

"We have no choice," Prime said, picking up his rifle.  "We must retreat and regroup!  Maximals, Transform," He cried, as he transformed.  The maxiamls all transformed, with Black Arachina climbing onto Silverbolts back, and Rhinox climbing onto Primal.  "And roll out!"   

They all sped off, over the hill.

"Ohhh," Thrust moaned, as he got up.  "Hold your fire!"  He then called out to the Insecticons, as he watched the enemy vanish over the hills.  "We can get them later."

"Come on," Ramjet said, looking towards the Ark.  "Let's go tell Shockwave what happened.  

"Right behind y—ERRK!!"  Thrust's voice ended in an electronic garble.  Dirge and Ramjet turned around, to see a functional, but _very_ angry Megatron, gripping Thrust from the back of his head.  His chest was no longer smoking, but still, wisps of grey smoke wafted from the melted hole on his chest where the Decepticon symbol once was, along with a few sparks that exploded from within.  

His eyes blazed with rage. "I still function!"  He hissed through his teeth.  His fingers suddenly tightened, and Thrust jerked.  That back of his head spouted electricity, while his eyes suddenly exploded, and began to spew out smoke.  Thrust went still, and Megatron heaved his lifeless body at the other two seekers.

The other two seekers went down under Thrusts body.  They all struggled to get up, as Megatron stalked over to them.  Ramjet raised his left arm laser at Megatron, but only witnessed a purple blur, and then screamed as he felt a jarring pain in his arm.  When his vision cleared.  He saw that his arm ended at the elbow in a sparking stump. 

"Traitors!"  Megatron spat at them.  "Die!"  He raised his laser mace above his head.  

Suddenly, laser blasts started striking his body.  He staggered backwards under the barrage, and turned to see the Insecticons firing at him.

"It's not stopping him!"  Shrapnel cried out.  

"More traitors?"  Megatron snarled, glancing at their Decpticon symbols.  "You shall all share Shockwaves fate!"  He roared.  Then he raised his mace above his head, and charged down the hill towards the Insecticons, swinging his mace and yelling.

The Insecticons nerve broke, and they transformed, and fled back towards the Ark.  

"Cowards!"  Megatron shouted at them.  They fled back inside, just as the doors closed shut.  Then, there was a shimmering of green light, as Teletram 1 was re-activated.  Megatron walked over to where his arm cannon lay, and picked it up.  

"Now that, is what I call, impressive!"  Megatron spun around at the voice form behind him.  There was that maroon robot and that green and black one.  The green and black one seemed very fare-full of him, while the other, looked on with awe.

Megatron leaned down, and looked the maroon robot in the face.  His eyes narrowing, he then said, "Before, when we were talking, I felt something within my spark.  Something that was triggered by you!"

"Yes," The robot replied, grinning, "You can't deny the truth.  You can feel it!  Can't you!"  Megatron nodded.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "Yes, I can."  He looked down at his chest, at the melted hole there.  "But… how is it possible?"

"I will explain," the robot said, "But not right now!  With Teletram 1 on line, we have no hope of getting inside the Ark.  There fore we must fall back and count our losses for the day.  We may have lost this battle, but the war can still be won!"

"That is true," Megatron answered.  "You do think like me."  He turned away, and narrowed his eyes.  "I must confess, at first, I didn't believe that…" 

"We can discus our… kinship, later.  Right now is not the time, nor is this the place."  He waved Megatron on with his arm that ended in a strange looking head.  "I know of a place were we can recharge and rearm in peace.  Come!"

Then, to Megatron's surprise, it transformed.  It turned into a winged organic creature that was part living tissue and part machinery.  Then, the other one did exactly the same.  They took to the air and began to fly away.

"Coming?"  The robot called out.  Megatron then squatted down, and leapt into the air, his leg boosters firing up, and sending him skyward, trailing just behind the two strangers, as they vanished over the horizon.

Below, Dirge watched the whole scene unfold.  Slowly, he pushed Thrust's body off him, and stood.  Next to him, Ramjet gripped his stump, clenching his teeth in pain.

"He's more powerful than I remember."  Ramjet groaned through his clenched teeth.

Inside the Ark, Shockwave sat in the command chair, watching the fight outside on the multi bank of monitors.  He scratched his metallic chin in deep thought.

"I did not anticipate Megatron being at full power.  Integrative: How is that possible, after just a few mini-cycles of waking up from a prolonged systems shutdown?"  He rose slowly, and walked over to the giant screens.  "Fact: Megatron had enough power to not only deal with the Predacons, but the seekers, and the Insecticons.  Fact: Megatron was able to withstand a combined blast from the seekers.  Conclusion: There must be a third party involved in this somewhere."

He glanced over his shoulder, at the deactivated transformers, scattered about.  "Integrative:  Who?  And what is their goal?"

***

Prime flipped open the case on the energy compartment of his pulse rifle, and read the gage.

013%

He scoffed loudly, and closed the case with a soft click.  No wonder Megatron didn't even flinch when he shot him.  It was running lower than 15%.  He then slung his gun over his back.  The automatic hooks grabbed it, and it disappeared back inside his body.  It would take a long time for it to re-charge it's self and return to full power, even with the Matrix back inside his chest.

He looked up at the Maximals resting on the boulders nearby.  They looked flushed from their flight.  Was this a side effect of being half organic?

"Okay!"  Rattrap finally said, getting up.  "Now that we've finally got a breather, how about we try and figure out what the slag is going on!!"

"Megatron, Shockwave, the Predacons, the seekers, the Insecticons," Primal moaned, as he shook his head, "It's all one big nightmare!  It's just not possible."

"Primal," Rhinox asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"No!"  Primal snapped, slamming his fist into the boulder.  "This isn't fare!  It's just not fair!  We beat Megatron, we won the Beast Wars!  Why can't we just go home!"  He beat both his fists against a tree, snapping it in two.

"Easy Big Bot!"  Cheetor said, reaching out a hand towards him.

"Just leave me alone," Primal growled.  He then got up and stalked off into the jungle.  As he left he shouted out over his shoulder,  "All of you!"

"Whoa!"  Rattrap said, jerking his head back a bit.  "What got up his tail pipe?"  Rhinox looked at the spot where Primal disappeared, glanced over at Rattrap and then, screwing up his face, knocked Rattrap over with a hard right.

"Rattrap!"  Rhinox warned leaning his face just inches away from Rattraps.  "Just for once in your existence, SHUT UP!"  Rattrap opened his mouth to rebuttal, but Rhinox just cocked his fist, and Rattrap made a zipping motion across his mouth.

"What's the matter with Big Bot, Rhinox?"  Cheetor asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Cheetor," Rhinox replied, looking back to the spot where Primal had last been seen.

"I don't understand?"  Cheetor said with a shrug.

"The pressures of leadership have finally gotten to him, that's what," Prime replied.  The Maximals all turned to look up at the towering Autobot leader.

"Well," Black Arachina said, walking towards him, "How about we ask some questions we can get some answers too.  Like, how come your still functioning, and how did you know all about the Maximals and the Predacons?"

"Alright," Prime replied.  "When Megatron… and mean, your Megatron, tried to kill me, I had a near death experience.  Although you managed to hook me up to the Arks life support, my Spark began to slowly die, allowing me to join with the Matrix.  However, that proses was stopped when Primal joined with my spark.  In that short instant I joined with the Matrix, I became a part of it.  At that moment, I was suddenly everywhere in the universe, witnessing everything.  Past, present," and his large hand swept over the Maxiamls, "and future."

"The future?"  Cheetor suddenly interrupted.  "That do you know how this situation is going to turn out?"  Prime shook his head slowly.

"No," Prime replied.  "This event is new to me.  It should not be happening at all."  The crowd was silent for a few seconds, and then they all turned towards Rattrap.

"What?"  Rattrap asked, holding up his hands in self-defence.  "You think that I'm going to make a wise crack at that?"

"You usually do," Silverbolt said.

"That explains how you know about us," Rhinox said to Prime, "But it doesn't explain how you were able to reactivate your self!"

"Actually," Prime said, "I have all of you to thank for that."

"Us?"  Cheetor said.

"What did we do?"  Black Arachina asked.

"When you returned my spark to my body, you reactivated my internal computers.  They set about bringing my mind out of stasis lock, and returning me to functional status."

"Wait a minute," Rhinox interrupted, "Megatron woke up not long after Primal returned his spark.  Is that how Megatron was able to return?"

"It could be," Prime answered.  "If the same proses effected me, I have no doubt it would've effected him also."

"Hey," Black Arachina said, pointing a finger claw at him, "We returned your spark to your body Megacycles ago, why didn't you come back to life until today?"

"As I told you, Black Arachina," Prime said, "I was momentarily joined with the Matrix, observing all of history, including ours.  I knew how the Beast Wars would turn out, I witnessed the entire Beast Wars, from the moment you began your chase of Megatron, till your final victory on Cybertron."

"On Cybertron!?!"  They all cried out.

"You mean, we make it home?"  Rattrap asked in a small voice. 

"What final victory on Cybertron?"  Rhinox asked.  "What's going to happen when we get home?"

"It is better not to know too much about your own destiny," Prime said, "When this is over, I plan to wipe my memory of my encounter with the Maztrix.  For I have witness the full history of the Transformers," he then pointed at the Maximals. "Even beyond your own time."

"Whoa."  Cheetor said softly.

"As I was saying before, since I knew the outcome of the Beast Wars, I had no need to return to functioning status.  But just to be on the safe side, I kept myself at a low functioning level, like a coma, but very much aware of the goings on around me.  Thus I would be ready to arise and join the fight, should things spiral too far out of control."

"So now that's over and done with," Black Arachina said, "What the slag do we do now?"

No one in the group spoke.

"First," Prime said, stepping over the group, "You will need your commander back."  He then walked off into the jungle, taking the path that Primal had taken earlier.

The Vegetation grew thick around Prime, as he walked through the strange organic surroundings, and finally, pushed out into a clearing.  There was a cliff ledge that overlooked a rocky valley below.  Sitting on the edge of the cliff, was Optimus Primal.  

Prime slowly walked towards him, finally stopping, he looked down at the Maxiaml leader.

"You know," he said, looking out over the valley below, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't believe anyone else will die."

"How can you be so sure," Primal muttered.  "In the final fight with Megatron…"

"…You lost Air-Raiser, Tigertron, and Depth Charge.  I know, Primal.  I know."

"How?"  Primal asked, spinning around and looking up at the Autobot.  Prime then explained what he'd told the other Maximals earlier, about his touch with the Matrix.  "Then you know what I've been through.  What we've _I've_ had to cope with."

"Losses are never easy to deal with, Primal," Prime replied, "I know, of all transformers, I know what it's like to see friends die.  Loved ones lost in the blink of an optic."  He lowered his gaze down to Primal.  "But when I was on Cybertron, from the moment of my creation, to my appointment as the forth Prime, I wished to Primus that the killing would stop.  There were moments when I wished I could just give up the Matrix."

"What stoped you?"  Primal asked.

"I thought of the consequences of what would happen if I did.  How many would die if I didn't do anything?"

"You know," Primal said, "I had that same conversation with Rhinox earlier, and he said exactly the same thing."

"He is a good friend, isn't he."

"He's not just my friend," Primal said, "He's like a father to me.  Some one who I could talk to in times of crises."  He turned to look out across the valley.  "So, any ideas on how we're going to solve this problem?"

"You shouldn't focus on the problem, Primal," Prime said, "You should focus on the solution.  That's the reason I ended up here."

"I know," Primal said, "I studied history.  You realised if you could find a great energy source, you could turn the tied against the Decepticons."

"Exactly," Prime replied.  "I didn't concentrate on trying to come one with a master battle plan to defeat Megatron, or try and plot a revolution from within the Decepticons, but instead, I looked past the Decepticons, past Cybertron," He looked over the valley, "And I found my solution."

"Yeah," Primal said with a smiled.  "You did, didn't you."

"And you can find yours too, Primal," Prime said, placing a hand on Primal's shoulder.  "You just have to look for it."

"Yeah," Primal said, getting up.  "I can do this.  It's just another battle.  The wars still on, and victory is still open to anyone who can get it."

"That's more like it," Prime said.  "Now, let's go, There are some Maximals, who need a commander!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
